Forever Yours
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Uma tempestade pode mudar tudo... Minha primeira fic de Hellsing, se quiser me matar entre na fila XD! Songfic oneshot!


**N/A**:_ Hellsing não é de minha autoria... mas e dai? Eu nem queria mesmo T.T_

Song fic inspirada na música da banda alemãn Xandria, a música se chama Forever Your. Recomendo a quem for ler que ouça a musica enquanto faz isso... dá um efeito incrivel XD

Então vamos lá!

* * *

Por que diabos Londres era lavada pela chuva a cada dois dias pelo menos? – a loira pensou irritada sentando-se na sua cadeira e fitando a tempestade na janela. Provavelmente não passava das 18:00 horas mas o céu lá fora já estava assustadoramente negro pelas nuvens.

- Com medo dos trovões? Integra-sama. – A voz debochada perguntou enquanto a imponente figura se materializava atrás dela.

- Cale a boca Alucard, estou sem paciência. – disse sem se voltar.

- Tem andado assim a muito tempo e nem menstruada esta. – se aproximou um passo.

- Como você... – ela nem tentou perguntar como ele sabia, provavelmente seu sangue era sentido por ele.

- Não é da sua conta o motivo. – virou-se.

Quando fitou aqueles olhos exoticamente vermelhos não pode evitar mergulhar nas profundezas mais turbulentas que o dilúvio de fora da mansão.

**It feels like**

_Isso é como_

**Keeping and holding a star in the sky**

_Pegando, segurando uma estrela no céu_

**Born to be born again with you**

_Nascer para nascer de novo com você_

**The days of thunder cry their goodbye**

_Os dias do trovão gritam seu adeus_

**And for the first time I know what to do**

_E pela primeira vez eu sei o que fazer_

**I just keep on being one with you**

_Eu mantenho-me apenas em ser um com você_

Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo se passou naquela troca de olhares, somente Alucard fez movimento, deu mais um passo deixando apenas a mesa interpondo-se entre os dois.

- Diga-me Integra-sama, o que te aflige? – a voz agora era perigosamente baixa, as narinas dilatadas indicavam que ele havia percebido a alteração no ritmo cardíaco dela.

**Forever yours, forever yours**

_Para sempre sua, Para sempre sua_

**I'm here to stay**

_Estou aqui para ficar_

**Cause in your arms, in your arms**

_Porque nos seus braços, nos seus braços_

**I feel so safe**

_Eu me sinto tão segura_

**Forever yours, forever yours**

_Para sempre sua, Para sempre sua_

**I'm here to stay**

_Estou aqui para ficar_

**Cause in your arms, in your arms**

_Porque nos seus braços, nos seus braços_

**I feel so safe**

_Eu me sinto tão segura_

- Nada me aflige e você sabe muito bem disso. – tentou manter a frieza, no entanto a proximidade dele a estava afetando de um modo muito incomum nos últimos dias, era esse o motivo de estar irritadiça.

- Não sabe mentir. – riu com escárnio e colocou as duas mãos no tampo da mesa deixando seu rosto pálido a centímetros do dela.

**Loving and fighting the mirror I need**

_Amando e lutando o espelho eu preciso_

**Dearest I'm down on the ground**

_Querido estou por baixo do chão_

**Waiting to see whereto the storm leads**

_Esperando para ver de onde a tempestade conduz_

**It's my blood that bleeds from your wounds**

_É meu sangue que sangra pelas suas feridas_

**Dearest you're all that I need**

_Querido você é tudo que preciso_

- Já disse para ficar calado, servo inútil. – sentiu-se feliz ao perceber que a voz não se alterara ao contrario do corpo que num impulso incontrolável queria se colar ao dele.

Necessitava... precisava... desejava saber se aquela pele era tão fria quanto seus olhos, se os lábios eram quentes ou tinham a temperatura da morte.

**And when I kiss you**

_E quando eu te beijo_

**Your lips are the only food I need**

_Seus lábios são o único alimento que preciso_

**Your fingertips**

_As pontas dos seus dedos_

**Open spaces that make me complete**

_Abrem espaços que me fazem completa_

** Dearest you're all that I need**

_Querido você é tudo que preciso_

Como se lesse seus pensamentos o imortal se inclinou e numa delicadeza estranha à sua personalidade, tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Nenhum movimento mais foi feito, enquanto ele reconhecia o território, só então ela sentiu a língua masculina invadir sua boca.

Um trovão fez tudo estremecer na sala, mas nada os tirava daquela conjunção. Alucard com um movimento empurrou a mesa e tomou Integra nos braços.

**Forever yours, forever yours**

_Para sempre sua, Para sempre sua_

**I'm here to stay**

_Estou aqui para ficar_

**Cause in your arms, in your arms**

_Porque nos seus braços, nos seus braços_

**I feel so safe**

_Eu me sinto tão segura_

**Forever yours, forever yours**

_Para sempre sua, Para sempre sua_

**I'm here to stay**

_Estou aqui para ficar_

**Cause in your arms, in your arms**

_Porque nos seus braços, nos seus braços_

**I feel so safe**

_Eu me sinto tão segura_

Quando se soltaram nenhuma palavra foi dita, não havia qualquer sorriso cínico, piada ou brincadeira, apenas o desejo latente...

- Eu sabia que seria doce. – Alucard disse se afastando.

- Isso não muda nada. – a loira lambem os lábios inchados.

- Claro que não. – ele sorriu zombeteiro.

**Forever**

_Para sempre_

**Loving - fighting**

_Amando - Lutando_

**Holding - losing**

_Segurando - Perdendo_

**Giving - taking**

_Dando - Tirando_

**Wanting forever you**

_Querendo para sempre você_

**You**

_Você_

**(Loving, fighting, holding...)**

_(Amando, lutando, segurando...)_

- Tranque a porta. – ele disse enquanto lhe dava as costa.

- Por que? – perguntou procurando um cigarro e tentando esconder o tremor nas mãos.

- Por que seu sangue ainda ferve por mim e não há afrodisíaco maior no mundo. – se virou e recolocou o chapéu enquanto a fitava. – posso não me controlar novamente.

Dito isso se desmaterializou novamente.

- Deus sabe que nem eu posso me controlar novamente. – murmurou para a escuridão.

Por ambos sabiam que agora ela era pra sempre sua...

* * *

Reviews se gostaram.

Se não gostaram podem mandar também, fazer o que né XD.


End file.
